Jasmine and the Aladdin 2: Mowgli's Adventure (Julian Bernardino's Style) Trailer
Here is a trailer for by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Lady - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Tramp - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jock - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Trusty - James the Red Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Lady's Puppies - Wendy Darling, Alice, and Jane Darling (The Jungle Book), (Alice in Wonderland), and (Peter Pan) *Buster - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Junior - Toby (Labyrinth) *Si & Am - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Aunt Sarah - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Tony & Joe - Big and Shadow (Sonic) *Lily - Molly (Toy Story 3) *Scamp - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Angel - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Mooch - Brock (Pokemon) *Sparky - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Francois - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Ruby - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Reggie - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Couple on Bridge - Knuckles and Rouge (Sonic) *Chubby man - Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) *Horse Pulling Cartridge - Cyril Proudbottom (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Butterfly - Squeaks (Butterfly Form) (from The Fox and the Hound) *Hammer Man - Luigi (Mario) *Flagmen - Various Workers (Thomas and Friends) *Men in Picture - Various Workmen (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Photographer - George (The Aristocats) *Girl and Boy with Fire - Two Hungry Children (Aladdin) *Boy with hoop - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) *Woman and her dog - Marge Simpson and Santa's Letter Helper (The Simpsons) *Kids running around - Various Kids *Villagers - Various People *Cat and Bird - Sylvester and Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Scratchy - Winslow (CatDog) *Dogcatcher - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Pigeons - Various Pigeons *Man in car - Barker (Pinocchio) *Cat in Scamp's Head - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Crows - Crows (Dumbo) *Rats - Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) *Men in Cars - Driver and Fireman (Thomas and Friends) *Horse out of control - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Women with wig and her dog - Meg Griffin and Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Dogcatchers in the dream - Captain Hook and his Pirates (Peter Pan) *Fireflies - Fireflies (Thomas and Friends) *Squirrel - Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Bird flying away - Kessie (Winnie the Pooh) *People in the celebration - Various Humans *Boy and Girl with Dog - Jack, Jill, and Wolfie (Babes in Toyland) *Marching Band - Parade *People in Parade - Villagers *Boy and Girls watching Parade - Max Maple and Bonnie *Women with crown - Various Female Villains *Pig - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web) *Women in dresses - Pocahontas and Nakoma *People at the Table - Various People *Man that has the women's new wig - Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Boy with dog - Pinocchio and Figaro (Pinocchio) *Man with dog - Airport Manager and Gremlin (Thomas and Friends) *3 dogs in doghouse - Pongo, Perdita, and Danny (101 Dalmatians) *Dogs at pound - Various Animals *Crazy Dog - Scottie (101 Dalmatians) *and more Transcript *Narrator: Mowgli's Dad is so strong. *Mowgli: Wow. *Narrator: Until now... *Aladdin: Oh! *Narrator: He's taking it easy. His sisters as well girls. *Wendy Darling: I love having a bath. *Mowgli: I hate baths. *Narrator: So what's a little man cub to do? *Mowgli: Oh yeah! I'd like to be wild and free! *Narrator: You can find out that coming soon to a theater near you when you join Mowgli on his journey of a life time. *Mowgli: Goodbye, chains! Hello, Freedom! *Narrator: Julian Bernardino's Jasmine and the Aladdin 2: Mowgli's Adventure. Coming Soon, Only To Theaters, Rated G. Category:Julian Bernardino